You are the one
by sweetiecakes9912
Summary: Jack and Kim are just friends. Sure they like each other, a lot. but what happens when someone that does not like them comes back and takes everyone and everything away from them? Can they fight off that person? Or will that person finally be able to beat the wasabi warriors? And will they be able to stay friends, or perhaps more? KICK
1. What?

**I do not own Kickin it. Nor do I own the song Dark Horse from Katy Perry.**

* * *

WHAT?

Jack

Jack gripped the black stirring wheel. Contempting on what to do next. He just got out of a doctor's appointment and he had nothing to do. His parents went on a business trip and had left him alone. The light turned green signaling him to go. He wanted to go to Jerry's house but he went to the beach and Milton went along with him, saying he could study the shells or something. The dojo was closed thanks to Rudy's famous dates. And Kim. _What Kim! I could go to her house. She mentioned that her parents would not be there for a couple of days due to her grandmother having a stroke_.

He could not help to wonder what it would be like to call Kim his girlfriend. Sure he knew that his tiny little crush on the blonde black belt grew into something more. Hell everyone knew he liked her and vice versa. They were just too damn oblivious and way to stubborn to notice. Jack sighed and shook off the thought of his best friend as he pulled up into Kim's driveway. He whipped out his silver key that Kim had recently gave him and swiftly unlocked her blue front door. He walked in and noticed that the TV was on. He thought Kim was lazily spread on the couch and watching TV so he made his way over to the living room and saw that there was no Kim._ Where could she be?_ He thought as he made his way around the house. He figured that she probable was up in her room so, like the ninja he was, he climbed the stairs to her room. Knowing where to go he reached her room and heard muffled music. He saw that the door was slightly open so he looked in and saw Kim dancing horribly, very horribly to Dark Horse by Katy Perry. He smirked and decided to scare her, knowing it would probably piss her off, but he didn't care. He thought it was cute when she mad. She currently had her back to him and he took this opportunity to creep up behind her.

"Boo!" He screamed right into her ear. She screamed and jumped practically jumped five feet into the air. She stumbled backwards and landed on her butt knocking over her black swivel chair. Jack just stood there laughing at her actions, receiving a glare from Kim.

"Not funny Jack." She wined as he helped her up.

"I thought it was, you should have seen your face. It was priceless!" Jack said laughing. Kim smiled at his laugh, then she started to laugh. Jack had one of those contagious laughs and that is you of the things that Kim liked about him.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" She asked as she bent over to pick up the black chair. Giving Jack a nice view of her ass. She was wearing pink and black running shorts, and Jack could not help staring at her perfectly tan legs. He quickly diverted his eyes to something else as Kim stood up and placed the chair under her desk. She turned around and smiled at Jack.

"So…."She said with her eyebrows raised. Jack looked at her and soon regretted it, because the next thing you know he is getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Jack?" Kim said worried. She walked over to stand in front of him and waved a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his dazed and looked at her.

"What?" he asked looking at anything but her.

"You spaced out and you didn't answer my question. You OK?" She asked and sat on the edge of her bed. Jack nodded and sat on her beanbag chair. Afraid that if he sits next to her he would do something he would regret.

"Yea I'm fine. What was your question?" He said looking at her. She looked at him questionably then shrugged it off.

"What are you doing here? "She asked again watching Jack closely to make sure he was OK.

"Well I was bored and Jerry, Milton, and Rudy were busy. The dojo is closed and I just wanted to hang out with you."He said

Kim did not hear a god damn word he said, she tuned him out. Not on purpose but because she was looking him up and down. She has to admit he is freaking hot. His mop of soft brown hair, his beautiful brown eyes, and the way his eyes sparkled when he got excited. She liked him, a lot. But she was scared of rejection so she kept the feelings she had toward him hidden no matter what kind of pain she would have to endure. She wanted him in her life, and if it meant being friend zoned then so be it. He was too important to her and the same for Jack. So for now, they stay friends. Just friends.

Kim's day dreaming about Jack and Jack's rambling was cut off sort when they heard Kim's phone buzz on her night stand. Kim flopped over, grabbed the phone and answered it. Earning a chuckle out of Jack.

"Hello?" She said into her phone, sticking her tong out at Jack. This action made Jack laugh a little louder and Kim had to throw a pillow at him just to shut him up.

"Sorry Jerry I didn't hear you. Say that again." She said into the phone.

"Come to the hospital, quick!" Jerry said into the phone, so loud that Jack heard. They both got to their feet and stared at each other, worriedly.

"Why? What happened? Are you OK?" Kim asked. Her hands shaking so bad that Jack had to take them in his hands just to calm her down. Kim was to worried for her friend to notice that she was making physical contact with her crush or else on any normal day that that happened she would have turn a bright crimson red.

"Yea I'm fine but Rudy is not." He paused "Kim, Rudy got into a car accident on his way back from his date."

* * *

**I'm new to fanfiction so if there is any miss spelling i'm sorry. R&R**


	2. The Verdict!

The Verdict!

The Wasabi Warriors waited impatiently in the empty waiting room. They wanted to hear the news of Rudy but the doctors were taking their sweet time. That is in Kim's opinion. They were there for about two hours now and by the half an hour being here Jerry and Jack fell asleep. Kim could not understand how the hell they could be so immature, when their sensei could probably be in a coma or something. She was frustrated. She was pacing back and forth in front of Milton, Rambling to herself.

"Kim worrying your self will only make the situation worst. Statistical it has been proven that if you worry you will make the other people-"Milton's lecture was interrupted by Kim's hand signaling him to stop.

"I get that Milton, but it is Rudy we are talking about and these lazy asses over here are just sleeping." Kim said mentioning the two boys sprawled out on the chairs. Jerry had his head on Jack's shoulder and Jack's head was resting and Jerry's head. They moment the two saw them in this new position. They could not help laughing and snapping a picture for future blackmail. Kim decided that now would be a good time to wake them up. Only that, her so call good plan was not very nice.

"What, I'm up!" Jack said as soon as Kim's hand came in contact with his face.

"Ow mamacita, what was that for?" Jerry said messaging his face

"Wake up!" she yelled in Jack's ear as he being to doze off again.

"I'm up, Kim. Jeeze." He said. Kim rolled her eyes at the two dorks and made her way over to the front desk.

"Hi, could you tell me how Rudy Gillespie is?" She asked a lady who looked to be around in her mid-twenties and was were a some-what reveling pair of scrubs. As soon as Kim looked at her face she regretted it. She looked like a clown with all that make up on. And her hair was teased up so much that it looked like she got electrocuted.

"Sorry Miss the doctor has to tell you that, I can't." the lady, who Kim is guessing name is Kelly because of her name tag, said with a attitude and giving Kim a look of pure disgust. Kim quirked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip. Kim did not need attitude, nor did she like it.

"Listen clown, it is 10 p.m. I'm tired. I have three immature 16 year old boys in the waiting room, who by the way are driving me insane. I don't need your crappy ass attitude. Understand? You could have said it politely." Kim said raising her tone with every word. "And another thing Stop wearing all that god damn make-up." She huffed and walked away, leaving a stunned nurse behind.

Kim plopped herself in between Milton and Jack. They looked at her questionably. Knowing not to say anything to piss her off more. Kim sighed and crossed her arms, waiting for the doctor to come out.

What seemed to be forever, the doctor came out with a pen and a clipboard.

"Rudy Gillespie?" He asked and the four teens rose to their feet.

"That is us." Kim said

"How is he doctor? Is he dead? Oh gods don't let him be dead. He was so young!" Jerry pleaded on his knees. The doctor raised a questionable eyebrow at the rest of them and Kim shook her head. Grabbing Jerry by the ear, ignoring his begging for her to stop, and pulled him up. She sent him a glare and he stumbled behind a smirking Jack for protection.

"Anyways Rudy is not doing so well." The doctor said trying to be careful because he was talk to kids not adults.

"What do you mean?" Milton asked peering over to see his clipboard. The moment the doctor moved the clipboard from Milton's eyesight, Milton turned a ghastly white, whiter than he already is.

"Your friend, he is-"the doctor said but got interrupted.

"A COMA!" Milton yelled. Scarring the life out of the three others and sending them down a whirl wind of worry.


	3. Framed

**I do not own Kickin it. Kinda wish i do though cuz i would not have let Oliva Holt leave!**

* * *

Framed

As the four teens stood before Rudy, who was lying completely still with a breathing mask on, they could not believe that their sensei was in a coma. Kim had tears streaming down her face with a hand covering her mouth to keep the sobs muffled. Jack was rubbing her back trying to calm her down, but was at the verge of tears also. Jerry was sitting on a chair beside ruddy, mumbling in Spanish. And Milton was asking the doctor question, to how it happened.

"Kids I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." The doctor said after him and Milton finished up their nerd talk. Kim began to sob a little bit loader then before as Jack guided her out the door. The three boys were half scared and half worried for their blonde best friend. She was always so strong and she never cried in front of them.

Although they too want to cry, like Kim, they decided just to help Kim at this moment. Right when they walked out of Rudy's room and shut the door. Kim collapses on the floor, bringing her legs up to her chest and continued to crying. Jack dropped next to her and ran a hand up and down her arm.

"Kimmy, I know you are sad right now but we need to get you home." He whispered in her ear, kissing her head. Kim nodded and opened her arms out for Jack to help her up.

"Jack could you give me a piggy back ride, please." Kim said finishing with a yawn. He nodded. Turning around so she could jump on his back. He carried her to the lobby, where he stopped because of all the police officers in the lobby. One came up to the teens and by this time Kim was wide awake, wondering why they were coming this way.

"Are you Jack Brewer, Kim Crawford, Jerry Martinez, and Milton Krupnick?" He asked with a little notepad in his hand and a pen in the other. They all nodded their heads. Kim slide down Jack's back and stood beside him, fully awake now.

"You are under arrest for the destruction of public property and theft." He said. While four other police officers came up and cuffed the kids.

And only thought running in their heads was

_ what the hell is going on?_

* * *

**I know kinda short. But i hope y'all still like it! R&R plz.**


End file.
